The present invention relates to an urban energy system and, more particularly, to an energy supplying system which is suitable to supply to a community thermal energy, such as cooling water, steam, or heating water.
As an example of such an energy system, a centralized heating and cooling system and a centralized hot water supplying system for a multiple dwelling house have been disclosed in JP-A-62-155449. According to the above systems, the amount of demand for energy use is determined mainly on the basis of use reservation information obtained from energy users, an amount of energy which can be supplied by the system is predicted using external weather information, and an operation pattern which can satisfy the demand and can optimize the energy use amount is selected.
An automatic control apparatus for a room heating and cooling apparatus has been disclosed in JP-A-61-159043. The automatic control apparatus automatically controls the heating and cooling apparatus to maintain the room temperature at a set temperature when the number of personnel in the room is less than a reference value, and, when the number of personnel in the room is increased to more than the reference value, to change the set temperature in accordance with the increased number of personnel to maintain the changed set temperature.
The invention disclosed in JP-A-62-155449 relates to one multiple dwelling house, whereas the invention disclosed in JP-A-61-159043 relates to one room. Neither of the above inventions relate to a predetermined district, namely, a community in which community activities are carried out.
If the energy demand which is needed by the predetermined district in which such community activities are carried out can be known in advance, energy necessary to satisfy the demand of the district can be stored in an energy plant. Under such circumstances, there would be no need to store more energy than will be needed. From this, in the construction of an energy plant, an energy plant having a proper scale can be constructed according to the energy demand of the community.
Further, if it is expected that a previously predicted energy demand will differ from the actual energy demand and the predicted energy demand can be corrected, the occurrence of a lack of energy supply in the community can be avoided, and a proper countermeasure can be taken to have sufficient power available at all times.